Kakuzu: The Immortal Ninja
by KettSupremacist
Summary: After a gruesome defeat at the hands of Tobirama Senju, Kakuzu steals his own villages most closely guarded secret. Now as an immortal ninja, watch as he takes the shinobi world by storm, and accumulates a large amount of wealth while doing it. But is there more behind the mask and stiches? (STRONGER Kakuzu, action packed, lore friendly, long term story with steady development.)
1. Beginnings

**Okay so this is going to be my first continuous Naruto fanfic. However we're not going to be focusing on Naruto far as much. Rather, we're going to give Kakuzu the Kage level background, hype, and feats an immortal truly deserves. So please don't complain about it being "Kakuzu-Centric" or "not having enough team 7", they won't come into play until much later :)**

 **This story will follow our favorite Earth-Style Kinjutsu bounty hunter through his life, which will be altered heavily but interwoven with the natural storyline. Hope you all enjoy, and write reviews to let me know what you all think.**

 **Now, onward to the Hidden Waterfall..**

"You bastard! How dare you defile this temple with you- AArgh!"

" _Predictable.."_ Kakuzu thought inwardly, staring at the gargling mess he'd just made of a temple gaurd. Breaking into his own villages shrine had been a miniscule task at best, all of the guards being traditional naginata wielders and not shinobi. Not that jonin would've been any more troublesome.

" _Now where is that damned scroll?..."_ The hooded nin searched the corridors of the sanctuary, occasionally eyeing the intricate but more importantly valuable decorations that adorned the halls. Various statues embedded with jewel encrusted symbolism lined the pathways, almost slowing his search. Upon several minutes of searching he came across a wider hall, it's width unquestionably bizarre.

" _Somethings here…"_ he reasoned. There wasn't any obvious purpose for this hall to be wider than the others. There must've be a passage or tunnel of sorts nearby that concealed it's true purpose.

"Doton: Shindō Kensaku"(1) The tanned shinobi spoke while clasping his hands together and closing his eyes as vibrations radiated forth from his body, bouncing off of the structure and back to the figure. Closing his eyes, the man was able to sense a hidden pathway behind a wall in the corridor, utilizing the technique to mimic a bats echolocation.

" _There it is. I guess they weren't complete imbeciles. Normally it'd take someone with a dojutsu or some type of senjustu to find a hidden tunnel behind that much mass."_ The pupil-less man reasoned in his head before raising his hands once more to breach the wall that obstructed his path.

"Doton: Kyojakuna Doro"(2) A thick spewing of mud lathered the wall in front of the hidden entrance, before quickly infusing with the surface and hardening. Kakuzu then proceeded to merely real back a fist and punch the area, it crumbling to dust and pieces before him as he began running down the path. Several minutes later he came to an open area. As the pathway had a general decline he was now several stories lower than the shrine itself. Upon entrance to the large expanse there was a large erection, a wall of sorts engraved with ancient writing only somewhat readable by the trespasser that stood before it. Moving closer he attempted to utter the words silently.

" _Here lies the evil, for which the God of Greed shall claim, it's tendrils writhing beneath it's better, forever to be buried in the depths of its origin.. This must be it. The Earth Style Kinjutsu I've been looking for. With this I'll leave this pathetic excuse for a ninja village and show the Nindaime that I will not be laughed at."_

He reached forward and dragged his hand across inscriptions littered upon the stony surface, only for the symbols to begin glowing with an ethereal light, before a form of shining energy, reminiscent of fluorescent wind flowed into Kakuzu body before a scroll appeared magically before him, hovering as if laying on an invisible surface. He reached to grab the very thing he longed for before he was assaulted by a booming, malevolent sounding voice.

" _ **You… Yes… You will be my new incarnation. The ultimate proliferator of Greed!"**_

Kakuzu couldn't even form words before thick, black tendrils shot at unimaginable speeds from the rapidly unraveling scroll, impaling the ninja from multiple angles. They pierced every organ, cutting through the soft tissue, calcified muscle, and the strong bones Kakuzu had earned through his many missions in the past. Small worm like appendages stitched into his flesh at various segmented points along his body, a writhing scream coming from his hoarse larynx before he lay unconscious from the painful procedure. As he faded away, he knew his life had just changed forever… what riches would he be able to obtain now that he had grown more powerful?

(Two weeks later)

He had done it. Successfully stolen the one thing worth the time to steal in Takigakure. Sure he'd heard the legends of the chakra water, but with his already massive reserves he felt that fairy tales like those were best left discovered by weaklings with aspirations of being true shinobi, not esteemed and proven warriors. Now over the last few days he'd had time to get accustomed to his new found power and abilities. Currently, he only had the hearts of the four village elders he had killed upon his initial rampage. An old group of Takigakure's strongest shinobi, they each had thier own strong affinity toward wind, water, fire, and lightning respectively. However, Kakuzu knew that he now had the power to gain up to 5 extra hearts, and they didn't necessarily have to be limited to basic nature transformations. These could be from ninja of varying elemental affinities, or perhaps even Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Touta? Perhaps a plan to Kiri would be in order eventually to test that theory. It was well known that the land of waves held the most clans with unique elemental powers. He could imagine it now - the famed Ice of the Yuki clan, Steam, Lava, and Acid of the Terumi… The possibilities were endless.

He was currently on a trek toward the land of fire however. While he'd come across a couple of well paying bounty missions, he also had a score to settle.

" _That damn Tobirama won't embarrass me a second time. The one thing without a price in this world is pride."_ The rogue hunter thought while he silently journeyed closer to Konoha, reminded of his pitiful failure that day to even touch the First Hokage.

(-Flashback-)

Hashirama Senju, the legendary First Hokage stood before a crowd of thousands in one Takigakure's many courtyards for a monumental alliance speech he had prepared. A decade had gone by with the Land of the Waterfall bitterly resisting Konoha's growth, a development born partly out of resentment, and partly out of fear for the village. Understandably, they were afraid of so many powerful ninja clans joining forces to form the largest and most powerful cohesive group of shinobi the known world had seen. The elders of Taki couldn't fathom how they would ever survive in a world where the Sarutobi, Nara, Hatake, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Senju all fought for the same flag. And so they had fought until every last capable warrior they had besides themselves had fallen. All but one remained of course.

"Today marks the glorious conclusion to years of bloodshed between the The Hidden Leaf and Takigakure! Let us rejoice and embrace each other as comrades. United by the strife and grief of war, death, and destruction, we turn toward a new day! One on which our two people's hold hands toward a brilliant display of peace and equality, of resilience and prosperity, of contentment and respect! For we have - Unh!-"

Just then a flash could be seen, blue armor and a white mane with an almost unnatural gleam of pure snow suddenly blinked into existence in front of the traditionally robed god of ninja, the orator's brother holding his famed _Raijin no Ken_ (3) against the serrated wakizashi of a masked assassin. The attacker had the eyes of something less than human the defender revealed to be Tobirama Senju noticed, almost like a cold tool, only touched when needed. The two blades quickly parted, leaving a terrified crowd running back for cover, even the civilians knowing that a battle involving any of the two Senju would mean a new landmark could be formed. Hashirama furrowed his brow and stepped forward, before the cold arm of his brother raised out in front of him, preventing him from getting closer.

"Hashi, let me handle this. It wouldn't do for the one giving the peace talk to kill a ninja of Takigakure right now would it?" Tobirama asked, a soft sigh from Hashirama affirming his position. He then turned to their eery attacker as he looked like he was going to say something.

"So you really are as smart as they say Tobirama, God of Science and Water. How'd you know I belong to this land and wasn't hired?"

The assassin inquired, both generally interested and buying time to plot his battle strategy to complete his mission.

"It wasn't hard to realize I was looking at the famed Kakuzu, the shinobi of death. There's only one ninja that this land has ever birthed that would even be reasonable to send on an assassination attempt on brother or myself." Tobirama states stoically, the lack of emotion visibly irritating Kakuzu who lowered into a battle stance.

"Well I guess you've got me all figured out. I should be flattered that you already know the name of the man who will dig your early grave." The pupiless man stated arrogantly, only to receive a dry chuckle in return.

"You misunderstand. While you are the closest to us here, you are leagues below us in _every_ _single way._ Allow me to demonstrate to you the difference in our strengths! Hiraishingiri!(4)"

Before the tanned, teal eyed fighter could react, the blue clad Senju had appeared behind him, the audible squelch and shining light of burning flesh and space-time ninjustu overwhelming his experienced senses as he leaned over instantly, clutching the side of the right side rib cage wincing in the most horrible of pains.

"DAMn it! Wha-tt What was that! You… you bastard…" the assailant tried to yell, his partially cooked diaphragm failing him dramatically.

"That was my brother's lethal space-time ninjutsu! Quite frankly I don't know how my brother comes up with this stuff, but it gets the job done." Hashirama stated somewhat genuinely, as he watched his brother approach his would be killer in bitter contempt.

"To try and kill someone who showed all of you mercy. You clearly don't belong in a world with those such as we Senju. You're nothing more than another pathetic Jonin level shinobi. I've killed dozen of Uchiha more impressive than you'll ever be." The future Nindaime stated with disgust before kicking the downed man in the nearly cauterized wound, eliciting an embarrassing moan of agony from the being, before he raised his blade once more above the ninja's head.

"There's no room for trash like you in this new shinobi world were forging. If your lucky, I'll bring you back with a new jutsu I've been developing." the red eyed man said callously has he prepared to behead the man before him.

"Tobirama, stop!" Hashirama barked, knowing the tendencies of his brother were sometimes those of a vengeful animal.

"Brother I'm putting an end to this creatine before he pops up later killing more people! Can't you recognize an enemy of Konoha when you see one!" the man shouted back, edging his blade unbearably close to the skin of Kakuzu neck, it's ration energy tickling the tissue it was only moments away from touching.

"Brother, _I said stop._ " was all Hashirama said before he flared his chakra, the overwhelming weight of his yang energy instantly superseding any thought of superiority or sovereignty his brother may have had in an instant.

The person whose face was adored with red markings drew their blade back, slowly sheathing it as they sighed in defeat. Kakuzu could do nothing but lie there in complete shame. Not only was he defeated without even utilizing a single jutsu of his own, but now they denied him the right to a just death? A voice croaked out just as soon as the two Senju were going to turn their backs.

"YOuu.. damned senju.. just kill me! Give me a good death. I'll be ridiculed forever for this failure.. to even scratch either of you. Don't yo-uu dare leave me aRkuhh-!" the assassin said as he coughed what remained of his innards up, livid st the possibility of being shunned or even cast out in his own land. This time Hashirama spoke however.

"No. Let this be a reminder that the Hidden Leaf knows mercy and an opportunity for good. Kakuzu, go forward and get strong. Get strong and forge your own destiny. One where your superiors don't send you to your death on fruitless and hatred driven suicide missions. They knew you weren't up to the task, and probably downplayed our feats. You were set up, which is why I give you this chance. You'll thank me later." he said with finality, as he and his brother gave a last glance at the man in pain, before making their way back to the safety of the Leaf. The council would have to be alerted to the failed peace agreement, although with the Hidden Waterfalls military essentially decimated, this result would change very little in the end.

Kakuzu, in a state of non function couldn't do much in his state, unconsciousness eventually claiming his visage as feelings of rage and acceptance mixed admit the blurry image of medical shinobi surrounding his body. Yes… this was the end of his esteemed career… and the beginning of his revenge.

(- Flashback End -)

" _All of this. My fame, my money, lost because of you. I'll be sure to crush you under my boot like you did me, then I'll sell your head to the highest bidder."_ the masked man mused, starting to see more and more passing travelers as he got closer to the ninja village. Some nodded in his direction, silently recognizing his apparent strength in the ninja arts or slightly intimidated by his large statue and darker tanned skin that signified he hailed from farther away. A few women had given him a curious gaze, their curiosities obviously intrigued by the mysterious shinobi persona he exuded. His appearance wasn't particularly special. Kakuzu typically favored versatility and realistic clothing as opposed to a cloak, but the four hearts on his back had to be concealed at all cost to avoid unwanted attention. Upon his was fastened his traditional Taki ninja outfit, altered into a matte black fashion as well as a matching mask. Over that was a long and hooded cloak that was a dark indigo in color, it's inner lining designed to adapt to heat or cold based on the temperature and it's wearers chakra flares. Being a bounty hunter sure had its perks in the accommodations department, for none of his gear was cheap. He'd decided to keep his mask on everywhere he went of course, the stitched lines upon his face being particularly bad for business, while he let his long but slightly unruly hair flow down to his shoulder blades, giving him a very menacing but capable appearance. Upon his feet were his basic matte black shinobi sands and black foot wraps, along with a weapon holder along his hip concealed underneath the cloak. All in all, he was comfortable with his attire for now. He had no need for clunky armor like the samurai or senju, at least not anymore.

After a few more hours it looked like he was finally reaching the village gates. He had to admit, the beginning of great nation this surely was. Never had he seen so many civilians and shinobi in the same place, side by side. Before he could continue his thoughts he felt a tug on the bottom of his cloak. The zombified giant looked down with a raised brow.

"Wooaahh.. Mr. you're really tall! And you you look really strong!" a child clamored, his appearance being that of about a six year old boy with already long and flowing white or silvery hair flowing down to his back. Kakuzu sighed, why now?

"Yes yes, now go away child. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Ummm actually no." the kid replied.

"No parents? A sensei perhaps? It's not safe to talk to random travelers." Kakuzu attempted to reason with the little boy, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Uhh.. actually no. I uh, don't know if I ever had parents. I'm an orphan and I don't have a sensei yet, but I will soon! One day I'm gonna be Hokage, you can bet your life on it!" the boy exclaimed to the total stranger.

" _oh I'd bet all four"_ Kakuzu mused, trying to continue walking, hopefully his ignoring would make this nuisance leave him.

"You don't talk much do you ?" The boy asked innocently.

"and you don't shut up do you…"

"DAN! Dan is my name so don't forget it. And don't be mad because of the zombie thing, you just look like you're dead" the boy know as Dan explained with a toothy grin, leaving a deadpanned Kakuzu with more than a few tick marks above his brow.

"Look, you're interrupting something I have to do. Get lost alright!" the masked nin slightly yelled, angering the small child.

"Fine! I'll leave for now. But this isn't the last you'll hear of Dan of the ghost powers! Together, zombie and ghost. We'd be so cool together! Later " Dan yelled as he ran back inside the village gates, exactly where Kakuzu had been headed.

"I can already tell this village will be full of distractions…" The stitched up voodoo doll of a man said to himself as he nears the village gates.

He'd better not waste time this time around.

 **Alright so how'd y'all like it? Let me know with your comments and stuff, I wanna know what directions you think would be cool to take this in and what characters you want to see first. We're currently in the era of the Second Hokage and the coming Second great ninja war so keep that in mind! And in case you were wondering, yes that is Dan, Tsunade first real love interest. Both he and Tsunade are super young right now, but they'll play a bigger role in the future of course. Once again leave your feedback I'm the comments and be sure to follow me and and follow, favorite, and keep this story in your thoughts. I plan to keep new chapters constantly flowing out. This story will follow Kakuzu for as long as he lives in the Naruto world and perhaps onward?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **JUTSU / ITEM LIST**

" _Doton: Shindō Kensaku_ " - Earth Style: Vibration Search. Earth style technique that allows the user to utilize the group and surrounding structures vibrations to locate hidden objects, people, or valuables in hidden locations.

" _Doton: Kyojakuna Doro" -_ Earth Style: Frail Mud. Earth Style jutsu that utilizes adhesive and quickly hardening mud to destabilize the structure or composition of anything it lands on, making for a demolishing or very destructive offensive technique.

" _Raijin no Ken" -_ Sword of the Thunder God. Experimental and one of a kind weapon designed by Tobirama Senju that utilized pure electrical energy in a retractable blade.

" _Hiraishingiri_ " - Flying Raijin Slash. The first offensive technique created by Tobirama Senju in tandem with the Flying Raijin time space ninjutsu.


	2. Getting Started

I

" _ **Kakuzu… try as you might, you cannot ignore us. We are Okkoto and Nago, the greedy guardians of the forests. You stumbled upon our power and with it, the strength of the Jiongu. Soon we shall summon you to the mountains in which Humans never tread, where the Boar clan resides, where you will then prove your worth to us all. For we are Gods, not summons, and our gluttonous avarice is never satiated. Be prepared…"**_

That was what two grizzly voices reverberated through Kakuzu's mind before he awoke in his lofty hotel room. While he wasn't particularly enthralled with the luxurious nature of the establishment he happened to get a room at, he could appreciate the aesthetic elements that surrounded him, most of all the bed that was actually large enough for him to sleep in, even though he wasn't even entirely sure he _required_ sleep anymore. Looking at the clock next to the bed he realized it was extremely early still, the lack of radiance in the room obviously due to the sun having not yet risen. Kakuzu flexed his arms, before his eyes vaguely observed his shirtless, segmented, patchwork of a body for a moment, pondering over his previous appearance. So much had changed in so little time for the now un-killable man. His appearance, while not entirely grotesque when clothed and properly secluded, was monstrous upon further examination. He no longer bled, feelings of lust were completely absent, hunger was never a concern for him, and he no longer felt the large majority of the pain he endured.

Worst of all, had been his recurring dreams. Ever since his first night as his new and improved self, these repulsive but ancient swine kept presenting themselves to him, pestering the zombie over some ominous day yet to pass in which he would somehow prove himself _worthy_ of being their "proliferator". Kakuzu had lived a long life already. Reaching the age of forty was well lived for a strong shinobi in the era in which they lived. And yet he had never heard of any of these supposed _gods of greed_. Granted Kakuzu was not by any means a religious man. In fact in nearly every account you could describe him as an individual with hardly any spiritual beliefs altogether. However he knew that they're were forces that were beyond the mortal realm and abilities, entities, and beast, whose origin predated the shinobi world. Most summons were an excellent example of this; beings that had existed within nature far before humanity was "gifted" chakra.

Kakuzu digressed from that train of thought however as there were much more pressing matters to attend to. Last night had been sim Pl e enough. No Anbu had grown suspicious of him as of yet. Right now, Kakuzu was just another of the many thousands of people who walked Konoha by streets every day, his large stature and aura of power the only thing that made him stand put in hindsight.

" _I need to find the optimal moment to strike Tobirama. Although he's been appointed the second Hokage, Hashirama Senju still lives, meaning I'll have to get Tobirama alone in order to exact my revenge."_ the rogue ninja thought to himself.

Kakuzu was no fool. Although Hashirama had passed his prime, never fully healing from his final battle against Madara Uchiha, he was still a league above Tobirama in nearly everything except speed, and even then his reaction time using sage jutsu more than compensated for the lack of complicated space-time ninjutsu. He would have little chance against the the red clad former Hokage, let alone the two of them together if he was fighting his nemesis and the Shodaime intervened.

" _There will probably be an opportunity to strike as the 2nd shinobi World War comes to a head. However catching up to a sensor like him will be nigh impossible. Perhaps I'll use this village as my base of mercenary operations until the time is right. I didn't come all this way to simply be impeded by circumstance."_ He reasoned to himself, hell bent on his own revenge.

After a few minute he was fully clothed, again dressed in the garb he had grown accustomed to through his travel to Fire Country. Before departing into the village once more he made sure to open his curtains, the large and expensive wall sized frame behind them being an excellent view of the village. It wasn't a particularly busy day in the village but perhaps that was because he was up earlier than most. The experienced hunter could see a lot with his eyes. Most experienced shinobi could improve their vision at least by fifty percent by focusing chakra to their eyes. Kakuzu could improve his already perfect vision by nearly one hundred and thirty five percent, allowing him to clearly make out smaller details of people or objects far away. Surveying the visible section of the scenery around the hotel, Kakuzu only observed a small number of merchants, probably arriving from the land of wind if their desert animals and sand colored caravan had any relevance to their transport. To the right of them were a couple standard looking Suna genin and a man who was probably their Sensei. The students, while not remarkable by any degree, seemed rather skilled for their age. The green eyed bounty hunter could discern that much from their stance and their overall demeanor, their rigid posture inadvertedly revealing to an experienced ninja that they were nervous about being in Konaha. One of the genin had a spiky, unruly, & hair of the darkest blues. It was styled in such a way that had a rather extreme triangular widows peak, while a small portion if his hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. Upon the outer limits of his narrow orbitals was what appeared to be very thin black lines, making his eyes stand out from his fair skin. His expression was that of young teen who'd already seen his fair share of death. Standing in front of the aforementioned boy was a girl no older than thirteen. She had short, grey hair and very short stature. Strangely she had no ninja tools on her person besides a small pouch, most likely used for holding chakra wire, poison, or medical items.

" _Come to think of it, why are Suna trade imports still coming into this village when the two of them are so close to all-out war, let alone shinobi exports."_ Kakuzu mused to himself, before turning his attention to the third squad mate on the street below.

It was a lean but muscular young man, no doubt honed by taijustu, that seemed rather powerful to Kakuzu at first glance. He wore what was basically a sleeveless tan haori with a ruggedly torn him upon the arm openings and bottom sewings. With no shirt underneath, he wore his Sunagakure headband loosely around his neck, his strong and cut abdomen openly being shown to the dozens of Konaha women interested in foreign men. Upon his left arm a large sabre tooth shaped scarification, no doubt the result of some tribute to a summons of some kind.

His stance, unlike the others, stank of bravado and excessive masculinity, traits potentially unbecoming of a ninja.

Lastly his eyes gazed to their sensei. Finally, a face Kakuzu knew well.

This was none other than The Hidden Sand's secret weapon, Shamon himself. A genuinely ugly man, a dragon tattoo covering the entirety of the upper right side of his face and eye, yes, this was definitely him. The man who many acredit the militarization of puppets to and consider the greatest puppeteer of the era. His larger stature and rather dumb appearance made him look like just another brutish jonin. But Kakuzu knew better. Soon this man would be the new Kazekage no doubt, and when he did, Suna would crawl from a fledgling nation to one that would put pressure on even Konaha on the western front.

Kakuzu made a mental note to not underestimate him should he ever face him in battle. It wasn't so much that he'd thought he'd lose with his new found power. Kakuzu was just easily angered by heavily defensive and genius intellect shinobi who would no doubt fight a long and drawn out battle.

' _I've stood here gazing long enough. Time to check Konoha's village bounty list. They ought to have a few well rewarding targets that I can - What the Hell!?'_

Kakuzu was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as a whitish, ghost like arm phased it's way slowly through his inn wall, sluggishly revealing a child like wraith.

"OoOooo, Zombie-san I have come for your sooouullll-"

"Knock it off kid, I know you're still alive. Interesting Kekkei Genkai though." Kakuzu told Dan, who instantly dropped his Reika no Jutsu (1) with a childish grumpy face.

"Wow Zombie, you're such a bummer! Any way here I am again, ready to be you're apprentice in the art of the ninja!" the boy remarked vividly, each high note of the squeaky voice causing the bounty hunter to inwardly cringe.

"Firstly you are intruding into my room, now you demand training from a complete stranger. I could have killed you for this."

"Okay sure, maybe that was rude, but I did manage to sneak up on you almost undetected! With training I'll be able to become completely undetectable just like the Tsuchikage!" Dan beamed.

"Why not just wait your turn to enter the academy like everyone else. You're Kekkei Genkai is rather unique, and you're potential is decent at the very least. Besides, there is little time for me to be here."

Dan sat on the bed within the luxury hotel room for awhile thoughtfully before continuing the conversation.

"Because I want to help people sooner! I don't want to watch anyone else around me die. I'll protect the village, even if I have to go around the villages normal methods!" The boy chimed back with the same neatly irrevocable smile upon his pale face.

Kakuzu had to admit, the boy was extremely intelligent for a child his age. And if what he said was even half true about developing something similar to the Second Tsuchikage's mastery over his camouflage technique then he'd be a dangerous shinobi in the future.

'I can't believe I'm seriously contemplating this.' Kakuzu thought, slowing turning his eyes back toward Dan before speaking.

"So you'll protect the village no matter what? Fine I'm in."

"That's right! I promise I won't let you down! Please! Please!-"

"Kid I-"

"PLEASEEEE!"

"DAN SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU. I SAID YES!" Kakuzu yelled loudly, as if the three knocks on the wall from the occupants next door weren't enough to tell.

Dan sat there blankly for a few seconds before a lewd look appeared on his face.

"No wayyy, Zombie and Ghost just like I said! Thanks Zombie-sensei! Do you already have a mission for us to do?" Dan excitedly pestered, getting a groan from Kakuzu.

"Not yet, but u suppose you can accompany me toward Konaha bounty office. We'll pick a lower level target first, something that you could help with. Not to say you can't get killed." he remarked to the child- no, his student before him. All the boy did was nod this time, seeing Kakuzu was being serious.

"Alright, we leave now then." the gruff voice summarized as he opened the door to the room and headed into the hall, a certain white haired boy in tow.

(Thirty Minutes Later - Konoha Bounty Office)

"Unzari Inuzuka, A-rank nukenin of Konoha. Fled from his home and abandoned his clansmen after stealing their most sacred and powerful artefact - the Tenseiga. Highly skilled in kenjutsu and taijustu, most notably the Wolf Fang Fist. Fled to Hill Country where he is believed to be operating alone as a hunter bin for hire."

"I thought you said we were gonna take down an easy target…"

"Is the future hokage scared of a challenge?" Kukuzu chuckled out, irritating his new pupil.

"Of course not Zombie! I was just getting some...clarification hahahaa…"

"Right" Kukuzu grinned inwardly before ripping the bouty poster from one of the various ones posted on the most wanted list while Dan still humorously puffed out his chest.

A few leaf shinobi and free lancers had looked at the odd pairing questionably. Afterall, it wasn't every day you saw a stark white headed child and a cloaked figure who stood six and a half feet tall in the Land of Fire. None dared to say anything though after seeing Kukuzu head straight to the most wanted list. Only a powerful shinobi would confidently review many of the postings as expertly as he did.

"So how am I going to be able to help you here sensei? I can sneak up on people sure, but I remember hearing something about this guy. Most people think he's the strongest Inuzuka ever."

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be so knowledgeable. Yes, he's made quite the named for himself. I guess greed got to him at one point or another. Or maybe it was the fame. You're going to help by serving as a distraction. When in your ghost form you're utterly intangible. However you are able to affect the chakra flow of others, enter in their body, and maybe even damage their soul. I'll use you to draw him out. That's when I'll come in and use some of my most powerful techniques to finish him off before he can think of any escape plans." Dan simply nodded in response, before noticing something.

"Hey wait a second, how'd you know everything that my spirit technique does!?"

"I can read minds completely in a close proximity."

"REALLY!?" Dan gasped.

"No you idiot. You dropped you're personal notebook when you sat on the bed in the inn. I glanced through it on the way here." Kakuzu chuckled mockingly, before tossing Dan the book.

"A good shinobi doesn't leave a trace." Kakuzu lectured, feeling slightly out of place in the teaching role. All his life he'd simply been directed, not taught. He was often unleashed upon his enemies, not sent to fight with valor or purpose.

"Hai Zombie Sensei! Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this." Dan said fervently.

"We'll have to pick up some supplies and tools first for the trip. Remember, he's hiding near Yumegakure (2) after all." Kakuzu stated as he began to walk back out into Konaha streets to the nearest ninja tool shop.

Today began an interesting journey, perhaps for the both of them.

 **ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S IT FOR NOW. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE HERE IN 10 DAYS OF THIS ORIGINAL UPLOAD, WHERE KAKUZU AND DAN WILL COMPLETE THEIR FIRST BOUNTY MISSION. Dan being an orphan in the founding ages of the Village has little documentation, so no one else I'm the village will have a problem with a temporary resident leaving with him. I also made Dan's technique a little different and potentially more powerful.i felt making it a Kekkei Genkai of unknown origin also aids in the lore of Naruto. One thing that always bothered me was that wity the massive Naruto world, the only kekkei genkai that really made a difference were those that derived from Kaguya/Hagaromo. All of the genocide in the Land of Water and the blood purge and we didn't see anyone with unique Kekkei Genkai besides a dang Mizukage, (who was probably the weakest of the 5 to be honest). Ill be providing more explanations for kekkei genkai in this fanfiction that i feel give a more comprehensive and lore friendly me what you guys think about the subtle hints at other animes in this fanfic. I'll be lightly incorporating concepts and particular items that aren't too OP into the naruto landscape where they fit appropriately.**

 **Until Next time! LEAVE REVEIWS.**

 _ **Jutsu/Terminology List**_

(1): _Reika no Jutsu -_ Kekkei Genkai related technique unlocked in childhood by the orphaned Dan. Allows the user to transmit his soul to others bodies, transform the users body into a spiritual form, to project themselves to the Astral plane, as well as damage another chakra or spiritual essence. Potentially S-Rank technique.

(2): _Yumegakure -_ The Land Hidden by Hills is a smaller country located directly east of the land of fire. It's shinobi forces are limited as mercenaries and the prcaticioners of the deadly Kougan style of martial arts still reign largely supreme.


End file.
